You were my enemy
by BrokenAztech
Summary: Revenge is what they just want. Finding for their lost cousin. But what if they found their selves falling for the enemy? sorry i suck at summaries!
1. First Plan: Moving On

Summary: Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki are girls that live in the East Crest of the kingdom. These girls' parents were killed by the Superior Governor of the castle which was ordered by the king because they disagreed to be militaries. But unfortunately, destiny played on them. What will they do when they meet the Princes, will they still hate them or not?

Me: Unfortunately, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Mikan Sakura

Physical Appearance: Waist length Brown haired girl, brown eyes

Attitude: cheerful, caring and loving

Alice: Nullification and Steal/ Copy

Position: A class

Hotaru Imai

Physical Appearance: Waist length violet hair, violet eyes

Attitude: Always have a stoic face but caring and loving too

Alice: Invention

Position: A class

Misaki Harada

Physical Appearance: Waist length pink hair, pink eyes

Attitude: just like Mikan

Alice: Doppelganger

Position: A class

* * *

Morning Time:

Kringggggggggggggggggg!

" Mmmm, I still wanna sleep" said a certain brunette as she slump again in her bed.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Open up!" a girls voice was heard outside. "MMMhhhhhh…. 5 more minutes" our brunette stirred, pulled another pillow and put it on top of her sleeping face.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Faster!" said the other girl. " Snoreeeeeeeee" the brunette snored.

BOK! BOK! BOK!

" I'll break this door again if you won't open up in the count of five. One….Two…. Three... Four….Fi----'' the girl was cut when someone opened the door and hugged her. "Hotaru! I'm up early toda----"" she was cut when Hotaru used one of her inventions; namely Baka Gun, but she was able to dodge it because she's already used to it. "Mou, Hotaru are you not tired of hitting me w/ that creepy thing?" she said as she pointed the gun. " Don't worry, Mikan," Hotaru said. "Huh?" Mikan asked confused. " Don't worry, I'll make another version that is more fast and accurate." Hotaru said then smirked. "EHHHH?!? WHY?" Mikan said mostly trembled. "Your able to dodge it now. I hate to see you not getting one of those bumps in your head." Hotaru replied still smirking.

"Ahhhh, Hotaru meanie!!!!" Mikan pouted. " Well, youre already used to it too, right? It's just like a routine." Hotaru smirked….or smiled?!?. " Yeah, my days not gonna be completed w/o that creepy gun." Mikan answered with a warm smile. "Anyway, are you ready now? We're gonna leave now." Hotaru said as she put her Baka gun away. " Yup, I already prepared it last night. I was so excited that I can't go to sle---" Mikan was cut when Hotaru covered her mouth with a handkerchief. " Yeah, yeah, yeah I know!" Hotaru said a little bit annoyed. Mikan removed the handkerchief stucked in her mouth. (LoL xD) " So we're gonna leave now?" Mikan asked a tint of sadness visible in her brown orbs and voice. "Hn." Hotaru said in a low tone of voice.

"Okay! I'll just get dressed and get my bags. Wait for me in the living room down stairs." Mikan said. "I'll wait for ten minutes; if you won't go down I'll go back in here." Hotaru said closing the door. Mikan then dressed (I'm so sorry. I'm not so good in describing clothes.). She just wore pants and a strapless blouse with a cloak and hood. After 8 minutes, Mikan was finish dressing up, she opened the door but before she closed it she watched her room. "I'm so gonna miss my bed, pillow, bed and all. But I'll promise I'll go back I here!" she said to no one in particular and then closed the door.

-Down Stairs-

" Last five seconds, five…four…three…two….o-" Hotaru was cut when a certain pink-haired lady barged in the door. " HOTARU! MIK—huh? Where's Mikan?" the lady said.

"Misaki-nee! Good Morning!" Mikan replied going down the stairs. (btw, if you are thinking what their house is, its just small and simple but nice.) BANG! "Oww, what was that for, Hotaru?" Misaki asked 'cause she was hit by the famous gun. " Its not right to just get inside of a house w/o knocking." Hotaru said dryly. "But this is also my HOUSE, our HOUSE!" Misaki said rubbing her head. "Still, you have to knock." Hotaru replied.

"Awwww, my girls will leave now??? They will leave me alone now! –fake sob-" an old man said. " Ji-chan! We will come back you know! Don't cry! It makes me feel gui- OW!" Mikan said, unfortunately, she was hit by the baka gun. " He's just acting." Hotaru said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I was just joking. You must leave now or you'll miss the train. But be sure to come back!" Ji-chan said. "Hai!" Mikan said. "Yes we will" Misaki replied and Hotaru just nodded. They said their farewells and off they went. "I'm excited! I'm going to see the palace!" Mikan said jumping for joy. "Stop with your childish acts." Hotaru said. 'I bet the remaining days of our lives would be a little different." Misaki said. "Yup!" Mikan agreed and Hotaru just nodded. "Hi Mikan!" " Hi Hotaru" "Hi Misaki" other people greeted them. "hi' Mikan said. 'bye" Misaki waved them goodbye. ( Pretty famous,eh???)

* * *

This day is really gonna be special. 'Cause today is the day they will go to the Northern Crest where many alices are and also the place where there lives gonna be new!

* * *

Me: Yeah! I know! This is BORING!!! I'm really sorry! Well please just review!

I'll try to make it more lively next time. Thanx!!! REVIEW, PLEASE!!!! xD

Anyway, if youre gonna ask where is you-know- etc. they'll be seen next chapies...or not!


	2. Arrival and Meeting

Me: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2- Arrival and Dark Past

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan!" Misaki said shaking Mikan's shoulder. "Mmmphh…cookies. I want coo-ouch! What was that for?" Mikan asked rubbing her head which was hit by the baka gun _again_. "You're drooling, stupid." Hotaru said getting up from her seat. "Hey, why are you standing?" Mikan asked still rubbing her head. "We are already here, Mikan." Misaki replied standing too. "We're here? Why are there many buses?" Mikan asked. "Duh. Can you get any stupider?" Hotaru answered getting her bag from below the seat. "We're here in the bus station, Mikan. That's why." Misaki replied as she got the bag of Mikan and gave it to her. "Ohhhh…." Mikan said as she finally absorbed the idea. "Can you stand up now, lazy girl?" Hotaru said getting impatient. Mikan _finally _stood up and went out in the bus together with Hotaru and Misaki.

Then they decided to eat but were completely distracted by the people which by now are staring at them. "Hotaru, Misaki," Mikan said holding their cloaks and tagging it like a 4 year old child. "What?" They both asked as they turned around to Mikan. "Why the hell are they staring at us?" Mikan asked. "Yeah, do they know that we are ignorant in this place?" Misaki also asked. "Duh. I'm really a genius, right? –Sigh- Of course we are wearing hoods. They think we are strangers." Hotaru replied. "Ohhhh…." Mikan murmured. "Let's eat spaghetti and crabs there." Hotaru said pointing to a nearby food store. "Okay! I'm also hungry." Mikan replied. "Fine with me." Misaki answered. They then went and ordered food.

-Palace-

**TING! TING! TING! **"Emergency! Emergency! The three princes have escaped. Again, the three princes have escaped. Please find them. Thank You." the speaker ended. The princes are gone again!" one guard said. "No matter what, they still can't escape. I bet Commander will still find them wherever they are." Another one said. "Yeah. Commander is a good seeker." The third guard said. "Anyway, let's just go around try to find them. We might see them." The fourth one said. "Let's go!"

-Palace Garden-

"C'mon faster." A crimson-eyed boy said impatiently. "I'm making it faster, you know! You're just really impatient." a boy with a star on his cheek replied. "Don't be too noisy! They'll found out where we are." Another boy said holding a rabbit in his two hands. **CLICK!** A lock was opened. "Let's go out now." The crimsoned-eyed boy said. "Make sure to lock the gate and hide it with the leaves again." The rabbit holder said too. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." The last boy said. After the small gate was completely hidden, they then ran and went off to the town.

Natsume Hyuuga

Physical Appearance: Raven-haired and crimson-eyed

Attitude: Cocky and also have a stoic face but also caring

Alice: Fire

Position: B class

Ruka Nogi

Physical Appearance: Blonde-haired and blue-eyed

Attitude: shy, kind and caring

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Position: B class

Andou Tsubasa

Physical Appearance: Indigo-like-haired and dark blue-eyed

Attitude: cocky but caring too

Alice: Shadow Manipulation

Position: B class

-Food Store-

"Mmmm...that was delicious! I'm full!" Mikan said. "Of course you're full. You ate 3 plates." Hotaru said and smirked. "But that was so delicious!" Mikan replied with a pout. "You even ordered dessert." Misaki said while giggling. "Anyway, let's find a place to stay." Hotaru said. "Hey, let's go there!" Mikan said as she pointed an apartment which has a note **"Apartment for 3 people" **not far away."Yeah, let's try that one." Misaki replied. "Okay. Let's go to that o----ouch!" Hotaru said as she fell down the ground.

_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere  
Where you are  
I wanna be where…._

"Aahh, sorry!" a boy said as she stretched his right hand to help Hotaru. "Of course. It's your fault after a-." Hotaru said as she held into the hand and stopped her sentence when she saw the boy's eyes. It was the same eyes of the boy she always dreams but he doesn't know the name.

_You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes_

"I'm really sor-" the boy also stopped when he saw her eyes. It was also the same in his dreams. (I'm getting it to Hotaruka! Bwahahha!LOL xD)

_I wake up I'm alive  
In only a little while  
I'll cry  
'Cause your my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'Cause I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where…_

And so they just stared at each others eyes.

_You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes_

'These eyes are like the one in my dreams. A voice told me to forget my past.' Hotaru thought. 'These eyes are the eyes in my dream. The voice told me to make her forget her past and move on.' Ruka thought on the other side. '_Could it be that.._' they both thought.

_Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
Let me love you kiss you  
Baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
dream about  
dream about  
dream about your eyes  
eyes  
eyes_

"Pssttt…" Hotaru heard and stopped staring and looked away. _Nudge! _"Bro…" Tsubasa whispered. "Huh?" Ruka said and stopped staring too and looked away to the opposite direction.

_beautiful eyes!_

Finally realizing, Ruka said, "O-oh! I'm s-sorry. We have to go now." Ruka excused. "A-ah. That's fine. Get lost." Hotaru said as she turned her back to Ruka and started walking. "Hey! Wait for us!" Mikan said as she dragged Misaki and ran off to the direction of Hotaru. "Hey, bro! What's with the staring moment?" Tsubasa asked as he smirked when he saw Ruka turned to red. –another side- "Hey, Hotaru! What the hell happened in there?" Mikan asked as she smirked. "Yeah! What's with the stare-to-stare in the eyes?" Misaki also asked as she also smirked. –both sides- "Nothing." Both of them replied. 'He/she can't be the one' They both thought together._  
_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Me: Hi Guyz! Please Review! Thanx!!!! ^_^


End file.
